True Blood
by TakashiNanami
Summary: This isnt about twiligh more based off it. in this world humans no of the supernatureal so for lorana becoming part of it was no ok but doable. Of course she was never average losing her parents and memory in a "car accident". 11years later is comes back
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Phoenix, Arizona. Hot, sunny, and of course dry. I loved this city and always wanted to stay here, but this would not happened because soon my world would come crashing down. My name is Lorana Halls, I'm 17, 5'7, and have long brown hair. I go to Apollo High School and I'm on the gymnastics team. Though I'm not what you would call the average teen. I lost my parents 11 years ago along with my memory in a car crash, I think. Now I live with my grandma and sister. Until recently when my sister, Savanna, went away for college. Though we may be twins she skipped some grades.

It was the last day of school before summer break. I woke up to a bright day.

"Hey Grandma what's for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"It's waffles." She said in a cherry tone. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Dear can you get that, my hands are full right now."

"Sure," I said and went to get the door. When I opened the door I saw a really tall muscular man with pale skin.

"You need to leave now," he said in an urgent voice.

"Wh what are you talking about? Who are you?" I stammered.

"That doesn't matter just u need to go" he said and at that point my grandma came to see who was at the door.

"Oh its you." my grandma said in a shocked tone

"Yes its me now if you would be so kind as to leave it would be helpful they will be here any minute." he said.

"Who is going to be here? What is going on? Grandma tell me please." I pleaded, but it was getting me nowhere.

"Come on we have to leave now," my grandma said with little emotion, her eyes that were usually kind were hard.

"Grandma where are we going? None of you have answered any of my question." I was now getting pretty mad. What was going on here, and who is this guy? Gosh why wont anyone tell me.

"I know honey but you're going to have to trust me," she said while dragging me through the house. She dragged me all the way to the car without stopping. I could tell she was worried and thinking hard so I didn't bother her. That's before I saw Savanna in the car too.

"Savanna what are you doing here your supposed to be in New Hampshire?" Now I was really confused.

"You haven't told her yet." Savanna said to our grandma as we got into the car.

"No not yet."

"Oh ok," my sister said kinda confused. But with that we were off to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Grandma, where are we going?" I asked for the billionth time since we got in the car.**

**"Okay you and Savanna are going into hiding in Mexico," she said urgently and in a whisper. It seemed like she was afraid someone would hear, but only vampires could hear that.**

**"Who is chasing us and why?" I asked**

**"Vampires and not us but you." she said in a dark hushed voice. It scared me. **

**"But why? What have I done wrong?" I asked now begging.**

**"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but I can't," she said it in such a sincere sad voice I said nothing more for the rest of the ride.**

**We got into Mexico and grandma stopped in a dark alley. It looked like the ones you would see in the movies where a person get mugged. **

**"Now hurry. You have to go and be safe." grandma said**

**"But I don't know Spanish," I whispered in a quiet voice.**

**"That's why Savanna is here," she nodded towards her and we got out of the car. We didn't move until Grandma was out of sight.**

**"So what now?"**

**"We go into hiding and also find you a school I can't stay here forever you know." she said it so calmly. I wish I know what was going on. **

**It has been four days since I started living in Mexico. We found a place where I finish high school and learn Spanish. Also an apartment. The chill in the air makes me nervous. On the way back from school, it got worse. It was getting dark and that never helped. I started panicking at every little noise I heard. Something was making me very edgy and a nervous wreck. That's when I heard it, footsteps following me! I started walking faster and so did the footsteps. Every time I started walking faster, so did they! I thought of screaming, but a lump rose in my throat. I decided to look to see who it was. When I looked back I saw a little boy.**

**"Where is this place?" he asked in a sweet voice. I sighed in relief**

**"Are you lost?" I asked. **

**"Yes, do you know where a phone is?"**

**I told him where to go. When he was out of sight I was going to turn around, but I bumped into a wall I think and fell on my butt. I tried to looked up, only I got knocked down again. I then saw it wasn't a wall who had knocked me down was incredibly gorgeous person, but at the same time, creepy. **

**"Aahh…" I screamed, but my mouth got covered by a large, pale hand. **

**"Shh, I won't hurt you, even if I wanted to," he chuckled to himself. Like it was some secret joke. "So don't make this hard." he said in a cold even voice. **

**"…" I tried to talk, but couldn't. **

**"Will you stay quiet?" he asked.**

**I Just nodded my head. He let go as I let out a sigh. **

**"Who are you?" I asked. He just smiled.**

**"You don't know?" He said, raising one eyebrow. I looked at him closely. He was pale, had blond hair, blue eyes and looked like an athlete. However, I didn't recognize him. **

**"No, I don't." I said, sounding puzzled.**

**"Think harder." he said. I thought some more. **

**"Pale skin, perfect complexion, and athletic." That's when it hit me. "Vampire."**

**He smiled a wicked grin.**

**"Exactly." **

**"What do you want with me?" I asked in a small voice. He raised his eyebrows. **

**"You don't know?" his question sounded sincere. "All I want is to take some blood," he replied in an innocent voice.**

**"You mean like drink it?" my voice broke in the middle of the sentence.**

**"No, no, I mean to take some with me," he pulled a needle out of his pocket. The kind doctors use to take blood.**

**"Why?" my voice was a whisper, but he still heard me. Of course. **

**"Because you…" he began to say, but was thrown into a tree a half a mile away! I sat up to look to see what happened. Then I saw a shadow of a person, but did that person push the vampire off of me?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" the mysterious man called to me in a gentle voice. He got closer so I could see him. He was a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and again pale skin.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"We have no time to talk, you need to get out of here," he said as he looked over to the vamp stuck in the tree. Before I could say anything he picked me up like I was a fragile doll and ran off as fast as lighting.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." he said, and for some reason, I trusted him. He ran so fast but what else can you expect from a vampire. He started to slow down, so I took the opportunity to look to see if I knew where I was. Though of course I didn't, it looked like a run down part of the country. We stopped in front of a run down apartment building. He finally set me down so I could walk for myself.

"Where are we?" I asked confused as to why he took me here.

"Your house isn't safe anymore and Savanna had to leave and told me to watch you. I never thought It would be a full time job." he said while laughing.

"Well sorry to bother you, but I'll take care of myself now thank you," I retorted as I walked away. I don't even know this guy and he's already making fun of me. Gosh what a jerk.

"Wait," he exclaimed and grabbed me arm to turn me around. "Sorry we got off on the page. Let me start over. Hello my name is William, and you are." he said it so politely so I decided to answer him. I mean he can't be all bad I mean he did save me.

"My name is Lorana." I replied in a hostel tone. He laughed at my tone of voice.

"Well Lorana welcome to your new home." What did he just say? This is ,my new house. He cant expect me to live here with him can he? I mean I just met him. He started walking toward his room. Of course I followed not wanting to run into that other vampire again. He stopped in front of a door with the number 104 in black letters. He took out the key and opened the door. Now I was expecting something like a space heater and two twin beds with raged sheets because of how the outside looked, but what I saw was totally different. The inside was like some totally pimped out club. There was a mini bar, huge flat screen T.V, then there was the most amazing stereo ever, but what really caught my attention was the four beautiful people coming to greet William. Out of the four people there were two guys and two girls, and all were unbelievably ravishing.

"Who are these people?" I whispered to William.

And as if the answer my question, which is probably right, one of them said, "Hello my name is Brianna," the lady who spoke looked around 18 and she had long reddish brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes, about 5'8 and pale skin. " and this," she continued pointing to the boy with orange red hair, maybe 5'10 and green eyes ," is Austin then next to him is Rena and the boy over there is Seth." Brianna said smoothly. *and no its not Seth from twilight* The girl Rena was a short girl probably 5'1 with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, while the guy Seth was maybe 5'9 with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention all of them had the pale skin

"Oh umm hi my name is Lorana." I said as politely as I could. "It's nice to meet you all."

Author Note: Please review and some ideas would be great too. I really want to know if u like this story. This was really just my dream i had one night and i wanted to write it out.


End file.
